halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Jones
"Pain is Temporary. Glory is Forever." - Jones' Motto Before Marine Life Upbringing Andre Collins Jones was born on the 23rd December 2532 on Earth in Orpington General Hospital. He spent a majority off his life on Millitary bases. When he was ten his parents were posted to a base on Paris IV. He studied all the basic subjects, Maths, English and Science, but he had a flair for computers and was well ahead of his fellow classmates. Life seemed so sweet but on 12th July 2549 that all changed. Siege of Paris IV On the 12th July 2549 at roughly 09:17 hours Andre was dragged from his bed and told to get dressed. Before he opened his mouth to complain the sirens pierced his ears and he understood what was being asked of him. After pulling on his clothes and running outside he saw devastation everywhere. Screaming, burning bodies and the stench of death hung in the air. His dad grabbed his hand and the began to run, just run. As they round the corner of the complex there she was, his mother. Her caring nature had taken over as she looked after an injured marine however this would be her last caring gesture. Just then a Covenant Banshee came in for a bombing run and his mother disappeared in a splash of green. Distraught with the lose of his mother Andre broke free of his father grasp and ran off. He ran to the armoury which was abandoned at the time and grabbed a MA5B Assault Rifle, Two extra magazines and a Frag Grenade. Before being found by his father Andre killed three Grunts and two Jackals. He was dragged to an Albatross dropship and they escaped the burning surface of Paris IV. Andre sat slumped in the corner blubbing: I'm gonna kill them all. Funeral His mother was "buried" in the Greenwich Millitary Cemetery with full honours and posthumously presented with the Colonial Cross for her devotion to helping her fellow man. After the Funeral Andre wanted to talked to his father and be with him after the emotional day, he never got the chance. Andre was given a note left by his father to explain that he was being posted at the colony of Minister and that he wanted Andre to stay on Earth with his Aunt. Andre was enraged and stormed off. He was found six hours later at a gym continously striking a punch bag. Marine Life Off to Basic Andre Jones signed up to the Marine Corps on 25th July 2549. Andre showed great knowledge of the Corps because of his days spent in with his parents. He excelled in tactics and rifle shooting. He was given the rank of Sergeant on 2nd August 2539. However he did not keep it very long. Demotion On 18th August 2549 Andre was charged with attacking an officer of the Corps despite the protests of several senior Drill Sergeants and NCO's. Jones was sentenced to spend 1 year in military prison and demoted to Private First Class. For full details please seek UNSC File #703-634-AJ1. Returning to Service Andre returned to service six months early for good behaviour. Jones was reassigned to 101st Eagle Regiment and on 21st Feburary 2550 began training with the 1st Battalion. He spent many years in training and became good friends with Ledley Phillips and Carl Timberman. However Jones was transfered to active duty on Reach with 4th Battalion. Battle of Reach Andre arrived on the 27th August 2552 and bonded well with his team mates of Fireteam Bravo, especially a very attractive Lance Corporal by the name of Jackie Simpson. He grew close to all his team mates but not as much as he had with Jackie. Andre confessed his love and he sealed it with a kiss 30th August 2552 yet the Covenant seem set to ruin this. Fireteam Bravo along with Fireteam Omega where tasked with defending the left flank. Later on Wraith tanks approached and a small task made up of three marines from Omega and Lance Corpoal Simpson and PFC Thompson. However before reaching their attended target they where ambushed by a Elite stealth team. Despite orders to hold position Jones burst forward trying to saved his fellow marines. Jones was to late to save the three marines from Omega and his new found love, Simpson. Jones destroyed the two Wraith tanks and dragged Thompson back to safety but on his way was hit in the thigh and shoulder. Carrington asked him Are you crazy? which Jones replied coldly Sir Yes Sir. Fireteam Tango came to the left flank to replace Fireteam Bravo who where tasked with securing a military hospital. At the same time Jones was promoted to Lance Corporal by Colonel Simmons for his actions that saved many marines lives. ---- As the Fireteam approached the Field Hospital there was a some what eerie. As they entered the was were coated in blood and the bodies of both the patients and the medical staff lay lifeless on the floor. As the reached the Second Floor of the hospital they found a young nurse standing in the corridor crying. She kept muttering please dont kill me, I don't wanna die. Before anyone realised what was going on the young nurse was stabbed and Fireteam Bravo ambushed. Lance Corporal Polanski died in the conflicted when a plasma bolt sturck him in the face. The state of his old friends body send Andre into a rage but before he could use that to his advantage the Elite began to drop like flies. Thats when they saw them. ---- Amber Team where apart of the large Red Team but had lost contact with the rest of the team and where looking for them when they heard Bravo was in trouble. They get an order to retreat Amber Team wishes to stay behind but Lieutenant Colonel Simmons orders them to retreat oblivious to the fact they are SPARTAN's because of the need to keep his men safe.